Soul's Drugs
by Evil.Draco
Summary: Langsam öffnete der Junge die müden Augenlider und blickte das Gebäude an, vor dem er nun schon rund 10 Minuten stand und es nur ansah. Der Bau besaß drei Stockwerke und sicherlich noch einen großräumigen Keller, war in einem Eierschalenblassgrün gestrich


Chapter 1: First day in hell

Langsam öffnete der Junge die müden Augenlider und blickte das Gebäude an, vor dem er nun schon rund 10 Minuten stand und es nur ansah. Der Bau besaß drei Stockwerke und sicherlich noch einen großräumigen Keller, war in einem Eierschalenblassgrün gestrichen, dass nur gehasst werden konnte und die sandfarbenen Fensterrahmen machten das Bild komplett. Hässlich. Einfach nur hässlich. Über der Eingangstür prangte, in ebenfalls grünen Lettern, der Name „Mitsuyo High" ¹.

Wie konnte man ein Schulgebäude nur so streichen? Ach ja, grün beruhigte ja angeblich. Der Junge der am anderen Ende des Schulhofes stand konnte diese These nun wirklich nicht nachvollziehen. Grün war abstoßend. Vor allem dieses Krankenhausgrün. Natürlich hatte er nicht das Glück das die Schuluniform nicht grün war. Wenigstens war der Blazer nicht lindgrün. Das tannengrün war ja noch ganz annehmbar. Dazu noch die rote Krawatte, die graue Hose und das weiße Hemd. Die Hose war für ihn das einzige was davon noch einigermaßen seinem Farbgeschmack entsprach.

Seufzend zog der nicht gerade hochgewachsene Junge den Träger seiner Schultasche etwas höher auf seine Schulter und ging dann über den Schulhof. Automatisch hefteten sich neugierige Blicke auf ihn. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Wieso musste er auch gerade auf eine dieser Schulen gehen, auf denen jeder jeden kannte und natürlich sofort auffiel wenn ein neues Gesicht erschien! Gut, er musste zugeben, seine Gesichtszüge waren anders, seine Haarfarbe mehr als nur unnatürlich. Hier unter all den Schwarzhaarigen fiel seine Silbern-blaue Haarpracht natürlich auf. Sicher, es gab gebleichte und auch gefärbte Haarschöpfe, aber nicht in diesen ungewöhnlichen Farben. ² Wie er es hasste aufzufallen. Kaum erkennbar, dank der bei jedem Schritt wippenden Haare, schüttelte er den Kopf und ging weiter auf die Tür zu, ohne die Blicke, die hauptsächlich von gibbelnden Weibern kamen, zu beachten. Mit Schwung wurde die Tür aufgezogen und die rubinroten Augen des Jungen durchsuchten das Forum, das wohl auch als Aula genutzt wurde, denn in der Mitte führten einige Stufen nach unten, auf eine große freie Fläche um dann in einer höhergesetzten Bühne zu enden. Resignierend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schritt zielstrebig auf eine Schautafel zu, die an der Wand befestigt war.

Der Vertretungsplan; direkt daneben das schwarze Brett. Nach ein paar Sekunden wusste er in welchen Raum er musste und machte sich auf den Weg.

Grüne Türen. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Ein Blick zum Boden verriet ihm, dass ihm auch von dort die hässliche Farbe entgegenlächelte. Zum Kotzen. Alles Schlechte kam auf einmal. ‚Gott muss mich hassen. Nein falsch, es gibt keinen Gott. Der Teufel muss mich hassen. So ist es besser.', die Gedanken des Silberhaarigen wurden jäh unterbrochen als eine nett lächelnde Frau ihn ansprach. „Entschuldigung? Suchst du etwas? Oder hast du vergessen wo du hinmusst?" Der Kopf des Jungen drehte sich nur langsam zu ihr um. „Wie heißt du denn?" Eine Augenbraue ihres Gegenübers hob sich. Wieso musste diese Frau auch mit ihm reden, als wäre er ein kleines Kind? „Hallo? Bist du taub?"

„Hn."

„Junge, ich bin Frau Sanasaki und du?"

„Hiwatari, Kai"

„Ach, du bist mein neuer Schüler!", die junge Lehrerin fasste sich an die Stirn, lächelte Kai aber sofort wieder an. „Hn." Der Gesichtsausdruck Kais veränderte sich kein Stück. Der Blick blieb kalt und die Miene abwertend.

Kopfschüttelnd schob Frau Sanasaki Kai zur Seite und schloss die Tür auf. „Du bist anscheinend nicht sehr redselig. Aber nun mal rein mit dir, der Rest der Klasse kommt sofort. Hoffe ich." Mit einem weiteren verschmitzten Lächeln tat sie den zweifelnden Seitenblick des Jungen ab. Dieser schob sich an ihr vorbei in die Klasse. Einzeltische. Ein Hoch auf diese Erfindung. Ohne weiter auf die Lehrerin zu achten ging er nach hinten und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der letzten Reihe fallen.

Allmählich trudelten nun auch die anderen Schüler ein. Spätestens wenn sie sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen rieben und die gesenkten Augenlider sich hoben entdeckten sie Kai. Das Getuschel ging wieder um. Der Junge der da mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinten in der Klasse saß war nicht nur neu, er sah auch noch fast europäisch aus. Die Gesichtszüge waren markanter als die der meisten in der Klasse, seine Haar- und Augenfarbe war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich, einzig seine Größe unterschied ihn nicht von den anderen. Er war nicht gerade klein, aber auch nicht richtig groß. Ein gutes Mittelmaß eben.

Auf ein Klatschen von Frau Sanasaki hin wandten sich 23 Köpfe nach vorne und richteten all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Lehrerin, die schon wieder lächelte. Konnte diese Frau eigentlich auch etwas anderes tun? „Guten Morgen, meine Lieben." Kotz. Alleine schon für diesen Satz hätte Kai sie erschießen können. „Wie ihr sicher schon alle bemerkt habt, haben wir einen neuen Schüler. Kai kommst du bitte mal nach vorne?"

23 Augenpaare richteten sich wie auf Kommando auf den jungen Russen. Wo war er denn hier gelandet? In einer Kaserne? Missmutig stand er auf und ging nach vorne. Mit dem Rücken zur Tafel stehend, sah er nun die Klasse an. Eisige Blicke trafen viele seiner Mitschüler, wen genau, das interessierte Kai gar nicht.

„Kai stellst du dich vielleicht mal der Klasse vor?"

„Hiwatari, Kai. Russe, Alter: 17." ³ Damit war alles gesagt was es für den Russen zu sagen gab. Er war zufrieden mit sich. Alle lästigen Fragen beantwortet und das schön kurz und bündig.  
46 Augenbrauen zogen sich gleichzeitig in die Höhe. „Ehm", kam es von Frau Sanasaki. „Könntest du auch andere Wörter als Substantive benutzen?"

„Nein."

„Oh! Gut, dann ehm.. Setz dich doch wieder."

Genervt ging Kai zurück auf seinen Platz und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. War das alles ätzend hier. Absolut zum Kotzen.

Frau Sanasaki fing an zu unterrichten. Was noch mal? Mathe glaubte Kai. Oder war es doch Physik? Völlig egal. Er war eh nicht hier weil er etwas lernen wollte. Eigentlich war er sowieso nicht hier weil er irgendetwas lernen wollte. Aber das war ja nun alles vollkommen unwichtig. Er saß nun mal hier hinten in der Klasse und schaute teilnahmslos auf die Tischplatte. Sprüche wie: ‚Fucking School' oder ‚Get me out of here' waren dort mit Edding verewigt worden. Wenigstens waren die Leute die vorher hier saßen nicht welche von der Sorte: ‚ich gehe gerne zur Schule, schließlich sehe ich meine Freunde hier' gewesen. Kai schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah dann nach vorne. Frau Sanasaki war gerade dabei eine Gleichung an die Tafel zu schreiben. Also doch Mathe.

Mit einem kurzen Gähnen rutschte Kai weiter auf dem Stuhl herunter und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Langweilig. Er konnte den Schwachsinn der an der Tafel stand schon, schließlich hatte er eigentlich schon einen Abschluss. Aber da sein ach so toller Herr Großpapa es nicht für nötig hielt den Behörden davon zu berichten musste er halt noch mal die Schulbank drücken. Und das auch noch mit diesen Stümpern.

Richtig, er war auf der Oberschule in Japan, das war schon eine Herausforderung, sagten jedenfalls alle. Aber mit seinen Privatschulen und Hauslehrern in Russland war er wesentlich besser unterrichtet worden als in irgendeinem anderen Schulsystem überhaupt möglich.

Kai sah zu der Lehrerin die vorne hin und her wuselte und unnötige Fragen stellte. Stümperin. Sie alle hier waren Stümper. Was bitte war an dieser Gleichung schwer! Genervt hob er den Arm und schrieb die richtige Lösung an die Tafel. Wieder hoben sich 46 Augebrauen. Kai wand sich verärgert ab. Er hasste Dejavus. Er warf seinen Mitschülern noch einen kurzen eisigen Blick zu. Damit hatten sie jetzt erst einmal zu arbeiten. Er hatte nicht gerade den einfachsten Lösungsweg benutzt. So hatte er wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe. Zufrieden mit sich selbst lehnte er sich zurück, nahm die Arme hinter den Kopf.

‚Läuft doch klasse. Erster Schultag in Japan, sofort als Streber unbeliebt gemacht, als wortkarg eingestuft worden und von den Lehrern nicht mehr belästigt..Besser kann es ja gar nicht mehr werden..'

¹: Ich hasse es Wörter zu erfinden

²: Kai-chan… färb dir doch einfach die haare

³: Jaja Kai…Kaserne.. Die machst du dir selbst -.-


End file.
